Ticket to Ride
}} Ticket to Ride es una canción del grupo de rock The Beatles del álbum Help! de 1965. Fue grabada en los Estudios Abbey Road el 15 de febrero de 1965 y lanzada en un sencillo ese mismo año. El 2004, la revista Rolling Stone ubicó a Ticket to Ride en el lugar número 384 de la Lista de Rolling Stone de las 500 Canciones Más Grandes de la Historia. La canción fue escrita por John Lennon (acreditada Lennon/McCartney), aunque Lennon dijo que la colaboración de Paul fue menor "a la manera que Ringo tocaba la batería". McCartney respondió diciendo: "nos sentamos y la escribimos juntos... un 60% de ella... nos sentamos y trabajamos tres horas escribiendo la canción." Lennon dijo que la parte acelerada de la canción (“My baby don't care”) era uno de sus “pedacitos preferidos”. Significado El significado de la canción es confuso, y hay varias explicaciones posibles. *Un boleto del tren británico a la ciudad de Ryde en la Isla de Wight (según dijo Paul McCartney a Barry Miles) *Una chica fuera de la vida del narrador *Una frase de John Lennon sobre las tarjetas de sanidad repartidas a las prostitutas de Hamburgo a principios de los años sesenta (según dijo Don Short a Steve Turner)(The Beatles tocaron en Hamburgo durante sus primeros años y en el argot del lugar, ride (cabalgar) era una referencia para tener sexo). Otras referencias se remontan a la infancia de Lennon, durante la época donde su madre deja la familia y la posibilidad de ver a Little Richard a Hamburgo, y decía “If I got my ticket, can I ride?” (‘si consigo el boleto, ¿puedo ir?’). Un mito popular (perpetrado por Casey Kasem) dice que la canción fue escrita como Ticket to Rye, pero sería cambiado porque los estadounidenses no entenderían la referencia a la ciudad de Rye, en East Sussex (Inglaterra). Lanzamiento Ticket to Ride fue lanzada el 9 de abril de 1965 en el Reino Unido y el 19 de abril en los Estados Unidos, con Yes It Is como cara B. La canción original sería incluido por la United Artists en el lanzamiento de Eight Arms to Hold You. Este es el título original de la segunda película de los Beatles; el título fue cambiado por el de Help! después que el sencillo fuera lanzado. Aclamación de la critica Richie Unterberger de Allmusic y el autor Ian MacDonald describen a Ticket to Ride como un paso importante en la evolución del estilo musical de los Beatles. Unterberger dice: «Las partes rítmicas de Ticket to Ride eran más duras y más pesadas de cualquier cosa que The Beatles hubiesen hecho antes, particularmente en Ringo Starr con esos tormentosos tartamudeos y redobles». MacDonald la describe como «psicológicamente más profunda que cualquier cosa que The Beatles hubieran grabado antes ... extraordinaria en su tiempo, masiva con su constante guitarra eléctrica, su ritmo pesado y los retumbes del tom-tom en el piso». Créditos *John Lennon: voz, guitarra rítmica. *Paul McCartney: voces, bajo, guitarra solista. *George Harrison: voces, guitarra rítmica, guitarra de 12 cuerdas Rickenbacker. *Ringo Starr: batería, pandereta, palmas. Datos de Ian MacDonald. Versiones por otros artistas Después de la disolución de los Beatles, Lennon demandó con orgullo que era la primera canción de Heavy Metal de la historia,por sus lineas de bajo, batería repetitiva y las líneas cargadas de la guitarra. Dada esa noción, parece irónico que The Carpenters la hiciera balada a finales de 1969 para su álbum debut Offering y solo alcanzara el lugar #54 en los Billboard Hot 100 a principios de 1970. Los pioneros del Hard Rock Vanilla Fudge también grabaron su versión en 1967. En 1995, Charly García, junto con un grupo de los mejores músicos argentinos, incluye una versión tocada en vivo de esta canción en su disco Casandra Lange (estaba en llamas cuando me acosté). Referencias culturales Una versión orquestada de la canción es apenas audible en una de las aplicaciones de la reedición en CD del álbum The Dark Side of The Moon de Pink Floyd. Es probable que sea un error de remasterizado; coincidentemente The Beatles y Pink Floyd hacían sus grabaciones en el estudio Abbey Road. En un episodio de Doctor Who, Chesterton y Vicki ven una presentación en vivo de Ticket to Ride en la televisión espacial del doctor. Noel Gallagher del grupo de rock Oasis ha dicho que Ticket to Ride y Paperback Writer son sus canciones favoritas de los Beatles. El título de esta canción se usa en el episodio de Red Dwarf, «Tikka to Ride», de acuerdo con el tema en el que se centra la historia. El grupo madrileño Pereza, en su canción Beatles (del álbum Aproximaciones), utiliza varios versos de esta canción en los últimos compases: “She’s got a ticket to ride, she don't care”. Notas Enlaces externos *Viddigger.Blogspot.com (video de The Beatles tocando Ticket to Ride en el Shea Stadium, en 1965, con la letra). *Ticket to Ride on wikia Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles